


【Oasis/绿洲乐队】《拯救土豆大行动！》

by Narcat



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcat/pseuds/Narcat
Summary: 土豆在雪山上冻住了，勇敢的Liam要去救他。





	【Oasis/绿洲乐队】《拯救土豆大行动！》

**Author's Note:**

> 听歌管不住造雷的手，短篇一发完。ooc是我的。

**拯救土豆大行动**

 

今天是拯救Noel的日子。

那颗被困在了高高的雪山上还倒霉被冻住了的土豆。

海面来的龙卷风也在呼啸靠近。

像是刷新在任务点，Liam身负全套登山装备，头上是反扣金鱼缸一样的宇航员头盔。准备OK！

总之，今天就是拯救Noel的日子。

 

Liam在行动。

没有上山的路了，到处都是雪，这难不倒摇滚巨星，Liam腰上系着登山绳，手里挥着登山锤，吭哧吭哧往上爬。

夹杂着冰雪粒的大风呼呼地吹，登山灯不够亮，像是随时都有可能熄灭。Liam一脚踩空，唰——地往下出溜，还好还好，绷紧的登山绳救了他的小命。

登山绳是从哪来的？另一端在哪里？不知道。

一点都不怕的Liam拍拍心口，戴着厚厚手套的手笨拙地取下腰间的酒壶，喝了一口金汤力，一口，一口，又一口。

 

不能喝了，要去救土豆。

Liam恋恋不舍地盖好酒壶，继续前进！

 

风雪越来越大，大风卷着雪片冲向Liam的金鱼缸，不是，是帅气的宇航员头盔，砰砰砰，砰砰砰，不停的砰砰砰，像是敲车窗的烦人狗仔。

Liam对风雪比出一个中指。

一大片雪花飘到Liam的中指上，他定睛一看，fuck，那是撕碎的《NME》。

纸片上，一颗嚣张的土豆在对他笑。

还有谁家的土豆能像他哥这么帅？没有。必须没有。

哈哈哈这破杂志就该被撕碎，Liam笑出声，金鱼缸起了雾，差点又踩错了落脚点。

砰砰砰！砰砰砰！砰！

等等，最后那声节奏不对！

金鱼缸裂了几条缝，中间卡着一颗小石头。

他妈的哪来的石头？！谁扔的？！Liam脱下手套，把小石头抠出来，附赠一声fuck原路扔到天边去。

冷风狡猾地钻进金鱼缸，冻得脸都疼了。

风雪张狂呼啸，吹透他的防寒服，冷到人骨头缝里，比曼彻斯特下雨的早晨还要冰冷。

Liam记得很多个那样的下着雨的早晨。

恼人的下雨的早晨，Noel瘦削的背影走在去工厂的路上，他不出声地跟在Noel身后，小心瞄着Noel脸上的淤青，他昨晚躲在楼梯上，不知第多少次看哥哥被那个男人揍倒在地。Noel叫他滚回去，Liam不滚。

偏不。就不。

他要陪着哥哥。

不能磨叽了，风雪在呼啸，土豆在挨冻，快去救土豆！

Liam继续前进！

爬上山腰，爬过冰瀑布，爬上最高峰。

 

厚厚的积雪冻成了冰，Liam扔掉金鱼缸，趴在冰上张望，看到重重冰雪下面有一个模糊的身影，还没有冻僵的样子，手脚并用地在挣扎。

Liam一看就认出来了。

不会认错，这就是他们咖喱格家的土豆！

Liam喝掉最后几口酒，抡起登山锤，吭哧吭哧开始挖冰。

挖。

可不要冻傻了啊。

挖。

他要拯救土豆，把土豆带回家。

挖。

……

挖下来的冰碎在Liam身后堆成一座小山，堆到圣诞树那么高的时候，终于，他和Noel之间只剩下一层厚玻璃一样的透明冰面。

Liam不敢用登山锤直接敲上去，万一给他哥破相了怎么办？本来就没他帅。

于是只能沿着土豆的轮廓敲敲打打，进展慢了下来。

冰下的土豆闭着眼睛，没有表情，也不动。

Liam担心地跪在冰面上，大喊：“Noel！醒过来！Noel！”

声音被风雪卷走，天地间没有人听到，也没有回音。

他真的慌了，扔掉手套，拿拳头拼命去砸那层厚玻璃一样的冰，喊着Noel的名字。

手被锋利的冰碎割破，血流了出来，又被砸下的拳头抹开，把冰面搞得血糊糊，遮住了Noel的脸。

Liam发现看不到Noel的脸了，终于冷静了一点，脱力地趴到冰面上，拿袖子去擦。

擦啊擦啊。

他终于又能清楚看到冰面下的人了。

可那不是Noel。

不是Noel。

他看到自己的脸。

 

Liam站起来，顺着狂风、暴雪和龙卷风的起源，看向海天交界的天空。

那里有一个巨大的身影。

他突然想起巴西世界杯时电视里播放宣传片，有个镜头是里约热内卢基督山上巨大的圣像，张开的手像是随时可能下凡拥抱他的子民。但那玩意是水泥做的，巨大，水泥做的。懂他的意思吧？真的“下凡”可不是什么福音，那是要人命。Liam记得自己在电视机前，为这个念头乐不可支，笑到呕吐。

Noel就站在天边，巨大的Noel，似笑非笑表情欠揍的Noel。

Liam站在冰面上，望着天边。

他的手快冻僵了，但也被冻得止了血，他附近扔着金鱼缸、手套和登山锤，还有圣诞树那么高的挖出来的冰碎山。不知道哪来的登山绳去了哪里？不知道。

他的脚下是冰面，冰面下是他。

他张开嘴，被风灌了一嘴的雪花，他有很多话想说，但是不知道怎么说，咳了几声，干脆不说了。

他觉得Noel看上去有点孤独，这是当然的，他那么巨大，还远在天边，无法触碰，无法沟通。

Liam伸出手，使出吃奶的劲儿抻出去，还是够不到。

巨大的Noel还是那副似笑非笑的表情，但Liam看得出来，那颗土豆在嘲笑自己，生气了，蹦起来想搧他。

他蹦不起来，他冻僵了。

他开始怀疑Noel到底看不看得到自己，他感觉自己像是一幅画中一只手拿着的一幅画里的人，又或者是百宝箱中的人偶。

他望着Noel，Noel趁狂风暴雪不注意，对他眨了一下眼睛。

Liam明白了。

他想笑，但是笑不出来。

他用眼神问Noel，“明天还能见到你吗？”

Noel用眼神回答了他。

下一秒，眼前是厚玻璃般的透明冰面，空气好稀薄。

Liam心满意足，他没有挣扎，没有抵抗，呼吸着不多的氧气，唱着歌，他唱“One day you'll shatter like a wall of glass.”

 

然后子弹射穿太阳，火海从天而降，那瞬间像是在天地间架了一座火桥，它湮灭风雪，烧化了冰山。

然后海水风平浪静，月亮升起，Liam沉沉睡在沙滩上，宁静温和。

——

于是Liam Gallagher睁眼醒来，摸出手机。

曼城赢了球赛，土豆没有回音。

没有关系。

他总能睡着。

 

（fin）


End file.
